Sol/Former Powers
Mechanism Mechanism (メカニズム, Mekanizumu) is what is used to describe Sol's robotic body and the many weapons and other capabilities he has. There are two different mechanisms known, the Attack Mechanism (アタックメカニズム, Atakku Mekanizumu), which focuses on attack, as its name implies, all of his weapons and offensive capabilities, such as his strength, and his Defense Mechanism (ディフェンスメカニズム, Deifensu Mekanizumu), which focuses on all of Sol's defensive capabilities, such as his durability and shields he can use. Sol also has a third Mechanism, called Balance Mechanism (バランスメカニズム, Baransu Mekanizumu) which balances out his offense and defense equally, though it isn't powerful, due to it combining the two incomplete mechanisms, into one, making the Balance Mechanism even more incomplete, but still efficient in order to survive and continue fighting. However, Sol's body is still in an incomplete state, leaving him with many incomplete things that his body contains, yet still remains powerful even in this incomplete state, and with his damaged body, is still considered a highly advanced machine, one example would be his intelligence and capability of scanning with his eyes, such as scanning an area quickly to know the amount of people around and how to effectively execute the highest number of them, or to be capable of identifying unknown components. His intelligence, or AI, also allows him to make decisions during combat, how he should approach his enemy and finding the weak point, though retreat is not an option he has available, making it so he won't stop fighting until he either wins or loses. Attack Mechanism Immense Strength: As a robot, Sol has unparalled strength, being capable of lifting trucks, breaking walls with extreme ease, and tearing apart large objects with his bare hands. Combined with his metallic and durable body, his strikes are incredibly deadly, that a single punch is enought o kill an ordinary human or put them in a near death state. Built in Guns: Sol's first and most primary weapon in his Attack Mechanism are his guns, built within his arms, allowing him to easily access them and use them instantly. The gunshots are fired from his fingers and palms at best, and his ammo is located in his "biceps", and can reload them at any time, and his guns are compatible with any existing kind of ammo, allowing him to use random ammo thanks to his design being made so it would. Sol's guns fire like normal guns, but are augmented with extra force and speed, making them more deadly than regular bullets, allowing him to kill many people with ease and quickly. Hand Knife: The only melee weapon that Sol has are two small knives that come out from the back of his hands and above his fingers. The knives are similar to daggers and are like any regular knife. Sol uses these only if he has run out of ammo and still requires to kill an enemy, using it as a secondary weapon. Beam Cannon: Used only as last resort, Sol is capable of charging his energy into his core, which takes time, but once it is complete, he can fire a large red beam from his chest, where his core is located at. The beam is incredibly powerful, covering a wide radius of the area and causing massive destruction, though it uses Sol's own energy, leaving Sol severely weakened, depending on how many energy he used to power the cannon. Defense Mechanism Immense Durability: Sol's metallic body is incredibly durable, making him nigh-invincible, walking unscatched from nearly everything that strikes him, surviving intense and unbearable heat, making him truly difficult to harm, with his strength and hard body, his strikes are incredibly deadly and destructive, that a single punch can even break a truck in half. Shield Generator: Presumed to be able of generating shields of energy to protect Sol, this Defense Mechanism is heavily damaged, making it unusable, leaving Sol to rely on his own durability instead.